The Yuronbity Empire
' THE YURONBITY EMPIRE' Greedy and overambitious, The Yuronbity Empire is a very influential and technological empire of bird-like humanoids in the Northern section of the southwestern arm of the Galaxy that first showed up on radar approximately at the end of the Dhragolon's age of Epiphany. They are naturally greedy, usually thinking first of possible profit for themselves over better judgement. With this policy close in mind, they have slowly amassed one of the largest fortunes in the galaxy through trading and investments, which they keep in their treasury in the now solid core of their homeworld, Pyrus. As well as a large fortune, their empire hosts many corporations and their headquarters on numerous different planets. Of them, the largest is Solaris Corp. founded by Aslan Solaris during the race's very infancy. They have colonized many different parts of the galaxy, ranging from molten rocks to frozen wastelands in search of new supplies and spice. Almost always looking for new ways to expand, they will send scouts to a sector of the galaxy, loaded with money in hopes that they can buy the planets from their respect empires. If this doesn't work, the fleet is usually not far behind to enforce their customs on the unsuspecting empire. Homeworld The homeworld of the Yuronbity empire is a large, hot world named Pyrus. Over the course of technological development, the Yuronbity has built a floating city 10 miles above the once lively surface of the planet. The city itself hosts several zoos containing the remains of the animal population from the surface of the planet. It is considered to be one of the largest trading hubs in the galaxy, seeing traffic from over a thousand different Spice companies per hour. Pyrus's one moon, Alzeam, was one of the first colonies to be founded following the races introduction to the galaxy. It's first purpose was a mining colony, but over the course of time, has been turned into a resort and tourist attraction for those trading at Pyrus. Heros and Historical Figures Aflag the Warrior Historical texts and tablets discovered by researchers at specific sites on the planet of Pyrus tell the tale of a proud warrior named Aflag. Ar'tusami Salasita An important figure in Pyresian fokelore, it is rumoured that he formed the first town on Pyrus and to have formed the first of what is now the Yuronbity Intergalactic Coalition, or the YIGC. Captin Diritri A'durasae the Sneak Diritri was the first space captin in the Yuronbity empire. When they took their first baby steps into the galaxy, he was choosen out of over 10,000 different candidates for the mission for his effectiveness as a scout in YSC (Yuronbity Scouting Chapter) of their millitary. He helped design and construct the first starship, the Hatron which is now the vessel of Captin Calsos A'durasae, his great, great, great, great grandaughter. Captin Calsos A'durasae the Beautiful Currently captin of the ship, The Hatron IX, and realative of the very first Captin, and is one of the first Female captins in the Y.E. Very resourceful, she always completes a mission with time to spare. Blazingly fast and considered one of the most beautiful of her species, she is almost as important as the Emperor... Almost. Fleet Commander Xaris Fakrn of Fleet Integrety Fakrn is currently commander of the Yuronbity flagship, the The Core Jewel, and has fought in many battles over his long, 60 year career. R'gara Kaiori A truely great hero in the empire's history, R'gara Kaiori was the first of the Kaiori family to become emperor of the Empire. At the time, the empire was in the grip of a terrible civil war known as the Hundred Years of Sorrow, and the empire was on the brink of collapse, he seized power in the Loyalist's hearts and lead them to victory, restoring the empire to most of its power before being assasinated by a radical on Pyrus around 769 AFL. Political and Social Society Currently, the Y.E live in an almost Totallarian Society where the Emperor and his/her family holds most of the power. There is a small council of delegates, much like the Congress of the United States that act as the Emperors advisors and help formulate laws for him/her. Most are usually not passed, however, due to the egomania and paronoia usually associated with the position of Emperor. The past emperors of the Y.E are as follow... Emperors of the Old Empire (AFL, After First Launch, is the time system used by the Y.E that was instated around the time of the first emperor to seperate their space age with the other ages. Any year before that date is known as B.E, or Before Expansion. The current date of the Y.E is 1076 AFL. 0 AFL is yet to be determined but is estimated by some to be approximately 7,157 PY0 (Dhragolon, Krayfish) ) (*) - indicates a rebellion and instatement of a new family, these are frequent and have occured many times in the history of the Y.E. The name is indicated in brackets [ ] *Emperor Salazo Tsuitari (0 AFL - 59 AFL) *Emeress Mallee Tsuitari (60 AFL - 114 AFL) *Emperor Katsu Jaliut* (120 AFL - 166 AFL) Jaliut Cleanse] *Emperor Juhallae Jaliut (167 AFL - 201 AFL) *Emperor Katsu Jaliut II (202 AFL -245 AFL) *Emperess Haree Kasana* (251 AFL - 300 AFL) Coupe *Emperor Yurasi Osolo* (302 AFL - 377 AFL) Rebellion *Emperor Karon Solaris VI* (378 AFL) [ The Great Solaris Rebellion] *Emperor Atsuri Kasovo* (378 AFL - 455 AFL) Reclemation *Emperor Saris Kasovo (456 AFL - 500 AFL) *Emperor Aran Kasovo I (457 AFL - 467 AFL) *Emperor Aran Kasovo II (468 AFL - 469 AFL) *Emperor Utras Siruis* (472 AFL - 534 AFL) Great Leap Forward *Emperor Utras Siruis II (535 AFL - 600 AFL) *Emperor Utras Siruis III (601 AFL - 649 AFL) *Emperor Agram Tva* (655 AFL - 666 AFL) Agram's Rebellion *Emperess L'sra Kaiori** (771 AFL - 821 AFL) Years of Sorrow *Empress Irii Kaiori (822 AFL - 879 AFL) *Empress Lamada Kaiori (880 AFL - 950 AFL) *Empress Famra Kaiori (951 AFL - 1031 AFL) *President Huanar Lugamza* (1034-1035) Great Reformation *Emperor Zafu Kaiori* (1040 AFL - Present) Kaiori Reclemation While the Emperor is obviously the highest rank in society, there are many other ranks divided into rigid sections called Estates. There are five different estates in the Empire. The Estates *The Emperor's Estate- The highest class possible, containing the Emperor and his or her family as well as a few high ranking Council officials. They basically have the ability to do whatever their hearts desire as long as it remains within ethical boundries. Currently this class makes up .01 percent of the Empire's population. *The Council's Estate- Second only the the Emperor's estate, this class contains the members of the Emperor's council, and a few high ranking buisness owners such as members of the Solaris family. Have extended rights but can still be prosecuted by the emperor. Currently makes up 3.99 percent of the Population. *The First Estate- Powerful, naturally born Yuronbity citizens fall into this category. It contains buisnessmen and leaders. Have many rights, but not nearly as many as the Council's estate. Currently 7 percent of the Population. *The Second Estate- Most of the naturally born working class citizens and foriegn buisness leaders. Have few rights and voice within the Empire. Makes up 56 percent of the population. *The Third Estate- The poor, mostly down-on-their-luck citizens with little or no money. Almost no rights within the Empire. Currently makes up 33 percent of the Empire's population. History The Y.E's history stretches far and has been told throughout her colonies. Thought to have been lost, records of their race's first appearance was found in a ruined Grox library on one of their planets after it's evacuation from a Dhragolon fleet... First Appearance (36 Billion B.E*) - Grox scouts first record signs of life on a mostly desolate and firey rock named Pyrus. Yur biotic 5Ac3 is first coined and is to believed to be the bacterial stage of the Yuronbity race. Arrival (67 Million B.E*) - Grox scouts return and discover Pyrus flourishing with life. They capture several species for study of Biotic weaponry, one of those being a Crogan Yuron lifeform. Detailed anatomy or description was not found. Crogan Age (54,000 B.E) - Grox scouts return one last time to find groups of a pre-modern Yuronbity species scattered throughout the planet. Cleansing for a possible spaceport in the Galactic arm is averted by another race on a nearby planet, and Grox pull from the sector after annihilating the species. Dawn of Civilization (34,000 B.E) - Congregated tribes form as the Yuronbity species spreads throughout the planet in larger groups. Other intelligent life dies out by natural selection. Tribal Age (14,000 B.E) - Larger tribes congregate and form and as more advanced technologies become apparant. Agriculture is spotted on the planets surface. First records appear in the form of drawings. Discovery Era(10,000 B.E) - The first small towns and communites form and a common sense of existance develops. Technology becomes more advanced with the introduction of writting. Interaction Era (7,000 B.E) - Population skyrockets and the first cities appear. Small countries form and interaction of ethnic groups grows. Pre-Industrial Era (5,000 B.E - 3500 B.E) - Technology grows to that of about the level of the Industrial revolution. Organized nations form and nationalism among it's people spreads. Modern Age (3500 B.E) - Research reaches it's height as scientists from countries around the planet begin communication with each other. Tensions between countries over dwindiling resources escalate and a war becomes imminent. The Endless War (3000 B.E - 1250 B.E) - War springs up between countries across the planet as each nation vies to destroy the other over the limited resources remaining on Pyrus's scarred surface. Nuclear weapons are launched, killing off a great amount of the population and skirmishes spring up between remaining countries for the next few thousands of years. Several thousand Yuronbity flee to underground bunkers and live for years untill radiation fades from the planet's surface. Rejuvination (1250 B.E - 1000 B.E) - Radiation finally fades, and small pockets of survivors return to surface after thousands of years of living underground to find a desolate wasteland. The build the first of what is to be many new cities named New Salisoon City, which eventually becomes the capital of the New Yuronbity Republic. Recovery (1000 B.E - 100 B.E) - The population begins to rebuild itself as the people begin cleaning Pyrus's irradiated surface. Scientists begin looking to the stars for more resources and possible ways of saving the species from extinction. First designs for the Hatron are drawn in 157 B.E, but are never utilized until 35 B.E. Post Launch Era (100 B.E - 0 AFL) - Contruction on the first ship, the Hatron begins at New Salisoon City as scientists discover a multitude of planets with Spice. Selections for a captin begin. In 23 B.E, Diritri A'durasae is enlisted into the NPC (New Pyrisian Coalition) which is soon reformed into the YIC (Yuronbity Intergalactic Coalition). Enlightenment (0 AFL) - The first spaceship, Hatron is launched, marking the Yuronbity's introduction into the Space Age. Salazo Tsuitari declares himself first Emperor of the Yuronbity Galactic Empire. The Seven Ages of the New Dawn After the first launch, the most recent histroy has been divided up into seven ages according to the events that occured during them by the Kaiori family. They are as follows. The Age of Enlightenment (0 AFL - 100 AFL) - The very first spaceship is launched and Enlightenment begins. As Diritri explores the local cosmos, he finds the remains of the once great empire that protected his species long ago. He is attacted outright by security systems and flees to another system, finding several planets abundant with spice and other resources. He returned to Pyrus and reported his findings, which started the technology race. Diritri later dies and his son, Fraza A'durasae takes his place as captin. The Age of Expansion (150 AFL - 237 AFL) - Terraforming is first developed and Pyrus's moon is colonized. Construction of Pyrus's orbital cities begins, using the moon as a platform to store materials. The Age of Interaction (237 AFL - 456 AFL) - The Age of Wealth (456 AFL - 500 AFL) - During this period, trade and industry throughout the empire boomed as traders from different empires and republics throughout the galaxy stopped in the Yuronbity empire to buy and trade goods. Technology boomed and happiness was Emprie wide. The Age of Science (500 AFL - 666 AFL) - The Age of Sorrow (666 AFL - 771 AFL) - After Chancellor Agram's Rebellion, general unrest and past oppression lead to one of the largest rebellions in the history of the empire, know as the Hundred Years of Sorrow. This one hundred year rebellion lead to the death of not only Chancellor Agram himself, but billions of innocent citizens. Development and trade came to an absolute standstill and some colonies simply vanished from the face of the galaxy. Total anarchy and chaos came and went as the empire split into several different rebel factions, each with a different ruler and purpose. Only one loyal colony remained, Pyrus itself, which stayed loyal to the old Empire. It's citizens were called the Yuronbity Loyalists, an unorganized rag-tag team of undertrained soldiers remaining from Agram's personal Coalition. In time, a powerful buisness leader named R'gara Kaiori emerged on Pyrus and took position as leader of the Yuronbity Loyalists. He first took the nearest star systems under control through gurriella warfare and enacted a draft to raise a quick army. Using this tactic, he soon reconquered the local cluster around the Pyrisian system and re-established the Yuronbity Empire. He went on to reconquer most of the former empire before being assassinated by a radical on Pyrus around 756 AFL. Now was the debate of the new open position. Normally, the first born son would take the position, but R'gara never had one. Instead, his first born daughter, L'sra Kaiori took the position and brought the old empire back to its former glory. The Age of New Hope (771 AFL - Present) - With the arrival of the Kaiori family, peace has been restored to the mighty Empire, however, peace is never permanent. The giant Grox empire in the galaxies very center has attracted the eye of the Yuronbity's homeworld. Recent skirmishes between their forces and traders in the sector helping the Dharglon empire and her allies has attracted the attention of the Emperor himself. Having threatened his people, he has moved the fleets Wealth, Solitude, and ''Integrity ''to core systems in hopes of protecting traders. Only time will tell what happens, and if the Yuronbity empire will make a mistake it might regret. **-editors note, will finish this in time, still in editing Category:Species